


Positively Glowing

by khazadspoon



Category: DCU, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster "Rose Gold" is a Star Sapphire, Ted Kord is a Blue Lantern. Somehow they're best friends. But, whenever Booster is near Ted he starts... glowing. That may have something to do with him being in love with his best friend. (A standalone AU that's purely for fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> bibliofilariidae and I came up with the AU thanks to some fanart that escapes me right now but it showed Booster as a wonderfully sexy and beautiful Star Sapphire. So I wrote a little thing where he glows and his costume shifts depending on who he's around; when he's with Ted he glows like mad because he's supercharged on the love he feels for Ted. There may be more of this in the future. Originally posted on Tumblr~

Booster “Rose Gold” was used to physical attention. Both giving and receiving. He was a good looking guy with his chiselled jaw and blond curls, the addition of a Star Sapphire ring just made his good qualities… well, _great_.

He’d had some casual relationships, some more successful than others, since joining the Star Sapphires and that had been fine. The sex was great, both he and his partners leaving the scene satisfied and happy with their performances. He also got to meet some really fun people who knew how to have a good time.

Then, out of the blue (heh, blue), he’d met Ted.

Ted was one of the few human Blue Lanterns who had popped up in the last few decades, and was one of the most entrancing individuals Booster had ever met. And for the first time since his high school sweetheart Booster had wanted to take things slow. He’d wanted to seduce Ted and really get to know him before anything illicit happened.

But he didn’t have much choice in that, after a couple of meetings it turned out Ted was demisexual and only developed a romantic or sexual attraction after he _really_ knew someone.

So Booster hung around him. He watched as Ted inspired hope in the people around him with his jokes and his inspiring speeches (though they were short and a little terrible sometimes, but it seemed he just had a natural affinity for making people feel good about themselves). He even made _Booster_ feel better, more hopeful, about himself and what he could do.

He found himself growing _stronger_ in Ted’s presence.

That was where things got… complicated.

You see, Star Sapphires run on love. All kinds of love, not just sexual love, and Booster found himself powered up on romantic love more than anything. So, after really getting to grips with his feelings towards Ted shifting from friend to crush to full blown puppy love with the drawing hearts in your diary and dreaming about them asking you to dinner and a movie, Booster started being affected by it when they were on business.

“And anyway, if we take a shortcut through to sector 1503 we can stop by that small yellow planet with the great drinks,” Ted was explaining to him, the three of them narrowly avoiding small bits of debris in an asteroid belt. Booster wasn’t really paying that much attention, his senses focused on the soft timbre of Ted’s voice, eyes roaming the pretty blue of his costume and how it shone around him.

“Mmhm,” he nodded and flipped onto his back, arms stretched behind his head as they flew through space. Guy snorted and poked Booster’s side with a sly grin on his face. “Hey! Don’t poke me; you’ll throw off my trajectory.”

Guy barked a laugh and gave him a meaningful look. “You’re looking perky, a little _brighter_ than usual. Wouldn’t you say so, Ted?” The Blue Lantern looked over with a confused expression and looked Booster up and down. The blond flushed, feeling his aura pulse just a little as Ted appraised him.

“You doing okay there, Gold?” He asked as he drifted closer. Booster quickly laughed and put on his ‘don’t ask questions’ face that Ted usually ignored. He didn’t know why he _bothered_ with that look anymore.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he said quickly, forcing himself to concentrate on controlling the glow coming from his body as Ted got closer. “Just in a good mood, that’s all. Is that alright with _you_ , Gardner?”

Guy rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before passing behind a large asteroid.

“Ignore him,” Ted put his arm around Booster’s so they were flying close together, the soft blue hue of his uniform’s protective layer mixing with Booster’s pink.

That was when the shifting started.

He’d noticed it before; whenever Ted touched him, no matter how innocent or innocuous, his uniform would… shrink or melt away. When Ted had patted his thigh the month before Booster had almost fallen out of his chair as his leg went bare.

There, in space and _luckily_ protected by the ring from the void around them, his arm started to become exposed as Ted’s fingers wound around his wrist. The Blue Lantern didn’t seem to notice, his body relaxed as they wove between the small asteroids. When Guy came back into view _he_ noticed, but Booster cut off whatever witty line he was about to say with a glare.

“Think we can get some food when we touch down?” Ted said with a squeeze of Booster’s arm. “I’m _starving_.”

“You’re always hungry,” Guy muttered.

Ted flew a little closer to Booster and sighed heavily, sending small trickles of something warm and fuzzy through the Star Sapphire’s veins. He tried to stop himself glowing brighter, tried _so hard_ , but he couldn’t help it. “I like food, so sue me.”

Booster hummed under his breath as he pretended to listen but kept his concentration locked on his uniform.

“Wow you- you _are_ glowing,” Ted whispered, his voice taking on a slightly airy quality. “Are you sure you’re okay? Is… is something happening?”

“NO! No it’s- it’s nothing,” he tried to say, moving away from Ted in order to get his damn uniform under control. But Ted just followed him, that concern colouring his face and making Booster’s heart flutter. He _loved_ Ted, more than as just a friend and- well it showed so clearly sometimes he wondered how the Blue Lantern hadn’t figured it out.

“Little fact about those guys,” Guy interrupted with a jerk of his head in Booster’s direction. “Star Sapphires run on love. He’s running on a full tank right now.”

Ted looked at Guy, then at Booster.

Then down at Booster’s glowing body.

Then back at Guy with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, Guy? Could we- could we get a moment alone?”

With a huff and another eye roll, Guy nodded. “Sure. I’ll meet you at the usual place, that okay?”

“Sure.”

Guy flew off with a wave, easily manoeuvring his way around asteroids and simply destroying some of the others with his ring.

Booster hovered quietly, his mind running at 300% its usual speed as he imagined all the ways this conversation would go. He _knew_ Ted wasn’t into him in that way, he _knew_ that even if he was that he might not be comfortable with Booster’s attention. He knew all the things that were wrong with him, all the things Ted deserved in a partner and yet-

And yet he _wanted_ so badly to impress him. He wanted Ted to love him. He wanted it with every fibre of his being.

“I take it from the whole half nakedness and the glowing stuff that you… like me?” Ted folded his legs in and crossed his arms, floating in front of the blond with a neutral expression. Booster _hated_ the neutral expression.

Okay he loved it.

Shut up.

“Well, you see it’s- I-” He floundered, trying to somehow express his innermost feelings through his hands which were _far_ from useful in that context. “…yes I like you,” he said quietly and looked down at his hands. Damn pink glow, giving him away. He twined his fingers together and kicked his foot, trying not to look up at Ted’s face.

“Mikey.”

Booster looked up with a nervous breath.

“There you are,” Ted smiled at him and flew forward a few inches, his hands reaching down to take Booster’s in his own. “Don’t hide from me, buddy.”

Ted’s fingers lifted his chin up, making him look into the Blue Lantern’s eyes. “You really like me?” He asked, a slight crease forming between his eyes as he looked at Booster. The blond nodded, lips quivering into a small smile as he drifted into Ted’s arms.

It was a natural progression of movements; Ted wrapped his arms around Booster, their foreheads touched gently, and then Ted was kissing his cheeks one at a time. Their lips met softly, one small kiss that spoke volumes.

Ted sighed gently against his lips as they parted. “You’re a little bright right now, you know that?”

“I’m happy, why shouldn’t I glow?” He asked, grinning ear to ear as Ted wormed his way closer until they were pressed front to front, head to toe. Booster never wanted to move again.

“Glow all you want, I like it.”

Booster spluttered a little and buried his face in Ted’s neck, feeling his costume shift to let him feel _more_ of the brunet. Ted just laughed warmly and spun them round in the darkness. “You should have told me sooner.”

“I know… But I didn’t think you’d, y’know, _want_ me.”

Ted gave him a look, one he’d seen a few times when the Blue Lantern had thought he was being particularly dense. “How long have we known each other?”

“Uh…”

“Nearly 5 years. I’ve gotten to know you well, a little _too_ well if your shower habits are anything to judge by, and that’s well enough to have gotten a crush on you and tried not to let it influence my duties for the last… year? Year and a half?” He rubbed their noses together and ran his hands down Booster’s back. “Besides, you keep waving your ass at me. Not very subtle, Gold.”

“Hey! I can’t help it if my body is bootylicious,” he drawled, grinding his hips in a slow circle.

“Did you really just say that?”

“Yes, I did. This is where you have laid your affections.”

Ted groaned and laughed, his chest heaving with the laughter. “I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“No take-backs!” Booster said quickly, grabbing at Ted with an expression of mock-terror.

“Nope,” Ted kissed him again. “No take-backs.”


End file.
